


Darling | Bruce x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	Darling | Bruce x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

Reader’s POV

“Bruce! Look at me!” You cupped his partially green face with your hands. 

“It will be alright. You just need to calm down.” He was still breathing heavily and slowly getting greener. 

“You know what? Fuck that. That’s probably what you’ve heard before many times, Right? Calm down?” You scoffed at your own words. You caressed his rough face with your hands and brought them down to rest on his tense shoulders.

“Stay strong, Bruce.” You kissed his forehead. The angry expression slowly disappeared and he regain his normal skin tone. You smiled at the outcome and he pulled you in a warm embrace.

“Thank you.” He whispered in your ear. He let go of you and you two once again looked into each others eyes.

“Anytime, Brucie.” You winked and he chuckled softly. 

\---

He died. He really just...

_Died._

You were moping in the gym, alone. You had watched Pietro, one of your best friends, die before your eyes. You felt another sting of pain in your eyes and you cried once more. 

Grief. It was a horrible thing. Why does it exist?

“Because this is real life.” You heard a familiar voice. You had realized that you said your thoughts out loud. You wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your hoodie. 

A picture of Pietro and his smirk appeared in your thoughts. You felt a sudden rush of anger and your heart speed up. You lightly hit the punching bag. It swung a little. Then, you hit twice as hard. You continued to hit it. Over and over again. Harder each time. Then you stopped.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around your body. You felt breathing on the nape of your neck.

“Stay strong, (Y/N).” Bruce said. He kissed the back of your neck softly. 

“I don’t know if I can.” You replied. You turned around to face him.

“What if this happens to everyone else I know?” You exclaimed.

“Then we’ll fight through it together.” 

“What if it happens to you, Brucie?” Your voice cracked as you said his nickname. 

“Shhh.” He wrapped his arms around you once more and cooed you.

“You’ll be alright, darling.”


End file.
